The present invention relates generally to a window shade which may be easily assembled and disassembled so that non-washable components can be readily removed to permit washing, by hand or machine, of the main window shade member. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-component window shade having a number of components which may be readily removed and re-assembled without the use of tools, and a main shade member which is washable by hand or machine once the other components are removed.
It will be understood that the terminology "washable" as employed herein is intended to connote any form of washing or cleaning of the window shade, including by hand, by machine, and/or by dry cleaning or the like.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventional window shades have an integral tension mechanism including an upper support rod around which the main shade member is wound and unwound to permit raising and lowering of the shade. Typically, the main shade member is fabricated of vinyl or the like, and is integrally attached to the upper support rod provided with the tension mechanism. Over time, the conventional window shade becomes soiled, dusty, and/or discolored, eventually becoming so unsightly as to require replacement. While some limited cleaning of the shade may be possible by hand wiping of the main shade member, effective and thorough cleaning of the shade is impossible due to the integral construction of non-washable components.
Other known window treatments, such as blinds, are likewise subject to becoming dirty and/or discolored over time, without being capable of thorough washing. Conventional curtains or drapes, on the other hand, may be removed from their hanging supports (such as curtain rods and/or drapery hooks), so that they are capable of thorough washing or dry cleaning. However, conventional curtains and drapes are incapable of being vertically raised and lowered in the manner of window shades, while also lacking the more tailored appearance of window shades.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing disadvantages associated with conventional window coverings by providing a window shade having the functional attributes of a conventional window shade while permitting thorough washing, by hand or machine, of the main shade member.